poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin
}} Merlin is a robotic owl built by Mordred that originally served as his companion using the brain and the DNA of a barn owl. Characteristics Merlin is a gray mechanical owl with blue joints and eyes, unlike his dream-form in Super Villain Island, which has red joints and eyes. Storyline Role on Astro-Knights Island Merlin was created by Mordred to serve as his companion. Mordred was able to create a robotic owl and put a barn owl's brain inside to create Merlin. He was probably fed Mechanical Mice. But the King and Queen thought cyborg creations, like Merlin himself, were illegal and unnatural. Mordred was locked up in the dungeon for Merlin's creation, but Merlin soon helped his master escape. After Mordred tunneled his way out of prison and resumed work in his Lab, the royal guards discovered the location of Mordred's Hideout and prepared to put him back behind bars once again. Mordred escaped into the skies in a spacecraft he had not yet completed before the royal guards could capture him. Mordred probably left Merlin to stay at his Hideout because there probably wasn't enough time for Mordred to bring him along. In the hideout, he entered a sleep-like state. Merlin was awoken one day by The Chosen One, who had discovered Mordred's Hideout and had ventured inside. Merlin then flew outside and flew above a rock. The Chosen One released a Mechanical Mouse (One of Mordred's creations) which Merlin promptly ate. Merlin then joined his new owner: the Chosen One on their quest to save Elyana. The Chosen One had found a Fuel Rod to use to power the Excalibur, one of the ships sent to capture the Princess and let Merlin take it. The Chosen One set the coordinates for the Pewter Moon. Merlin came along, however the Fuel Rod became depleted, and the Excalibur crashed into the moon. Merlin and the Chosen One were alright, but there was no way they could fly in the Excalibur anymore. The Chosen One went inside of the Astrozone store and asked the mechanic if he could get a spacecraft. The Mechanic said the Chosen One could if they left him the Excalibur for scrap. The Chosen One agreed, and built a spacecraft. Merlin and the Chosen One boarded the ship and ventured to three different planets; the Jungle Planet, the Fire Planet, and the Ice Planet. On these three planets, the Chosen One destroyed three robots created by Mordred and brought three knights that had set out to find the Princess to their spacecraft. The five of them ventured to an asteroid which was covered in blue crystals. The asteroid had a key stuck in a crystal only the Chosen One could pull which unlocked a portal to Mordred's Fortress, which was located in another galaxy. The Chosen One ventured inside, where the Chosen One met Mordred, disguised as the Princess. Mordred (disguised as the Princess) asked the Chosen One for the mystical weapons of Arturus, which the Chosen One gave to him. Mordred then revealed himself and left behind a puzzle. The Chosen One solved the puzzle, which was a door to the inside of his Fortress, and entered. Inside, the Princess was in a cell and Mordred had gotten into a robot with two spinning blades, bombs, lasers, and a futuristic heat-seeking Shuriken. Merlin then flew in, and Mordred realized that he was a traitor. Mordred fired a Shuriken, but Merlin evaded the weapon. Merlin grabbed two bombs and dropped them on Mordred and his robot. Mordred then fired a laser at Merlin, who fell to the ground to his demise. The Chosen One ran in and jumped on Mordred's robot, and then jumped on two chandeliers. Mordred fired at the chandeliers, which fell on his robot, and then knocked the Green Fuel Orb off of the robot. Mordred drove his robot away, and then jumped out and tried to steal the Orb once again. The Princess was freed from her cell and knocked Mordred out. The Chosen One and the Princess took the Orb and Merlin back to the Kingdom of Arturus. Power was once again restored to Arturus, and the Princess had Merlin repaired and back to normal. Role on Super Villain Island Merlin himself does not appear on this island, but when the Player ventures into Mordred's mind, his mind creates Merlin as a slave. That figment of Mordred's imagination, however, is actually evil. This Evil Merlin was originally inside a blueprint, but he was created when your Poptropican entered the room at the time. After that, Evil Merlin tries to knock you over and pick you up continuously until you leave the room. Evil Merlin is red and a darker shade of grey instead of blue and light grey, he is much larger than when you see him on Astro Knights and he can easily lift you up. It appears along with the Evil Mechanical Mouse. Gallery A Painting of Mordred Making Merlin.png|An illustration from The Tale of Mordred: A Cautionary Tale depicting Merlin's creation. Merlin Snatching up the Fuel Rod.png|Merlin obtaining the Green Fuel Rod for his new master. Merlin Flying Towards a Bomb Made by Mordred's Bot.png|Merlin flying towards the ground in a fight against his former master, Mordred. Merlin as he was shown in the Super Villain Island Trailer.png|Mordred's Merlin, a figment of his imagination, in the trailer for Super Villain Island. The Way to an Owl's Heart is through it's Stomach.JPG|The Way to an Owl's Heart is through its Stomach./A Little Kindness goes a Long Way. AstroKnightsBookCover.png|Merlin on the cover of the Astro-Knights Island book. Chicks dig bad owls.png|Evil Merlin Merlin.jpg|Merlin Original by Spider880.png|Merlin in the Castle of Arturus Merlin, Mordred's Journal.jpg|Merlin described in Mordred's Journal MerlinBlueprints.PNG|Merlin's Blueprint in Super Villain Island Screenshot 2013-09-02 at 6.02.25 PM.png|Merlin's Blueprint in Astro Knights Screenshot 2013-11-21 at 9.43.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-08 at 12.22.45 PM.png Trivia *The final boss fight, where Merlin is controlled by the player, is one of the rare cases in which a character besides the player's Poptropican is playable. *He was named after Merlin, the wise wizard who served Arthur in the story of King Arthur. *Besides his island appearances, he also appears on the cover of the Astro-Knights Island book. *He may be based on Bubo the mechanical owl who appeared in the 1981 film, Clash Of The Titans. *Despite being mostly mechanical, Merlin is shown to hunt and eat his prey like a regular owl. Category:Robots Category:Creatures Category:Super Villain Island Category:Enemies Category:Astro-Knights Island Characters Category:Super Villain Island Characters